Say You Love Me
by Italian-Goil
Summary: Song-Fic. "All I Ask of You" from Phantom of the Opera. Daniel watching Sha're at the end of "Forever In a Day" (cry) (Major spoilers involved for all y'all season 2 peoples.)Trust me...read the story...this song is a close fit!


_This song fiction goes along with "Say You Love Me" from the Phantom of the Opera. I don't know if y'all have heard the song…but I was listening to it while working on my computer…and all of a sudden I was crying. All I could picture was Daniel with Sha're. If it seems terribly confusing, read it again. Lol_

_This is Daniel watching Sha're die in the tent, when they're both lying next to each other. Its kind of another weird dream sequence, specially designed to make me cry…I just thought I'd share the moment. :o)_

_SO…this is it. If you own the CD, I would recommend you listen while you read…I only changed one word…I cut out when Raul says "Christine" for obvious reasons. Hope you like it!_

_Italian-Goil_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**He remembers her smile. Pure. Innocent. Untainted. It had been so long. He missed her smiles. He missed the warm, contented glow that filled her every glance...the rich, heady scent of her thick hair as he buried his face in the nape of her neck and drank in her love. The salty sweet taste of her mouth. No. No, it's all gone. Everything gone….**

**It floods his senses. The cool sand beneath him. The drab colors around him. The dark stain on her breast that slowly spreads, blooming before his pained eyes like a malicious desert flower. He stares into her eyes as they lay there together, all others forgotten…the universe torn apart and frozen in time.**

**She blinks slowly, a flicker of fear dancing through her dark eyes.**

**"Daniel…she is gone?" Her voice is small…her features pale. She doesn't seem to realize. She can't see the life that silently seeps through her gown. "I thought…" She glances around the tent…her gaze sweeping over Jack, Sam and Teal'c as is they were nothing…transparent. "I thought I would never be free." A smile. Soft…wavering. There are tears in her smile.**

**"Sshhh…she is gone Sha're. Gone forever." He touches her face.**

_**No more talk of darkness. Forget these wide-eyed fears. I'm here…nothing can harm you. My words will warm and calm you. Let me be your freedom. Let daylight dry your tears. I'm here…with you, beside you, to guard you and to guide you.**_

**Something drops softly to the sand. He stares…a gun. His gun. He's standing. He looks into her eyes. They are bright. Alive. How can this be? Sha're is dead. Yet the scarlet flower is gone… Her beautiful gown is now a sand colored robe. The tent, the people…gone. But there is Sha're. She did not die. How could she? They are in love, and he has come to save her. Her hands are cool on his face. Her smile…her beautiful, innocent smile is the warmth that feeds him.**

**_Say you love me, every waking moment. Turn my head with talk of summer time. Say you need me with you now and always. Promise me that all you say is true…that's all I ask of you._**

**His hands reach to grasp hers, holding them to his lips, savoring the familiar touch. A voice in the distance. She turns from him. An expanse of darkness blots out the horizon. Is she slipping away? There is fear in her eyes… inevitability. No, he will not give in! The crimson stain returns. He cannot lose her again.**

**_Let me be your shelter. Let me be your light. You're safe. No one will find you. Your fears are far behind you._**

**He grasps her shoulders as she leans into his arms. Her face is shadowed. Her plea is a soft whisper in his ears.**

**_All I want is freedom. A world with no more night. And you, always beside me to hold me and to hide me._**

**Joy…strength…peace…hope…love…freedom! It will be so. He will make it so!**

**_Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime! Let me lead you from your solitude. Say you need me with you here beside you…anywhere you go let me go too. …that's all I ask of you._**

**They are together. The wind sweeps the hair from her face, framing her heavenly expression in a mass of ebony waves. There is light! A soft, fresh radiance saturates the air. His arms are strong 'round her waist. His eyes blaze blue. Her smile touches his.**

**_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Say the words and I will follow you!_**

**He joins her, united in song. In bliss. In hope. In love. Inseparable.**

**_Share each day with me…each night, each morning._**

**Her breath is soft and cool on his neck. Her fingers drift through his silken hair.**

**_Say you love me…_**

**He remembers their days together. Images of laughter, of love and unity spin their fantastic web before his eyes. Her love, a salve to his aching heart. This woman, Sha're…his wife. His everything.**

**_You know I do._**

**She is flying, soaring the skies in his arms. They spin and dance on the wind. The galaxies belong only to such as them! The night sky is dark. The stars outshine all fear. They hover, their hands joined as one pair, their hearts beating as one element, their minds united in one thought, with one purpose, one promise…as they share a kiss laden with eternity.**

**_Love me…that's all I ask of you._**

**The sand is cool beneath them. The colors so distinct. It floods his senses…and is all too familiar. Sha're. Her eyes are cold. Her smile is gone. She stares…her hair gently caressing the sand where she fell. They lie together, as three pairs of eyes linger in hesitant despair. He blinks. Her face is so still. He swallows. Her hands are much too cold. His throat aches as he fights the tears. The scarlet blossom swells at her breast, dancing in watery illusion as he gazes through unbelieving eyes. A dream? It cannot be. A silent plea is torn from his soul.**

**_Anywhere you go…let me go too._**

**Her face is calm in the midst of his anguish. He touches her gently, closing her eyes to this world of pain. Does she smile again? He remembers nothing of smiles. His chest burns. His muscles twitch. His eyes water and he gazes upon her smile. Her smile… His eyes close as tears drop to the thirsty sand below. His mouth jerks as he remembers. Her smile. He looks once more on the face that brought him life, as a whisper fills the air around him…**

**_Love me. That's all I ask of you..._**

****

****

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

sob!

Doesn't the song fit perfectly? Well…it does in my tortured mind…sigh! It's so unfair…You'd think someone would just let Daniel stay happy for once.

Please review. :o) I would love to hear **each** readers opinion on this one. Let me know what you thought…or just talk about how sad and wonderful Daniel is. :o)

**Italian-Goil**


End file.
